It all started with a sleep over
by lucky97
Summary: After certain "things" happen at a sleep over, there will be chapters over what happened during that time, Davis starts stirring up some trouble for Izzy and Tai. With 2 guys helping Davis who knows what could happen. There is some OOC in here too.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, it might take a while to get to the point with this one so please be patient with me! But, the chapters will be up quickly. I don't own Digimon.

_

* * *

Phone Call

Tai and Izzy were talking on the on phone when Tai said "Hey want to sleep over?"

"Sure, wait are you sure? 'Cause last time I went over you ended up making come back home."

"It's no biggy, this time I won't send you home. Why did I even do that?"

"I don't know."

"Will you come over?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, come over at 7:30, by then this place should be decent."

"Alright, see ya Tai."

"See ya, Izzy."

They hung up.

Getting ready: Izzy's point of view

Izzy was wondering what to pack. His heart was racing, but why? All Tai did was ask if he wanted to sleep over. Then, why did he feel like this? _Snap out of it!_ He thought, _just focus on what to bring._ So Izzy went on looking among his things. Deciding which was good to bring and which wasn't. Izzy finally decided on a pair of khaki shorts, a red shirt, with a blue best, and blue converse, to wear. He would take his small over night bag, it had his pj's, a flashlight, butterfingers, snickers, skittles, some money in his wallet, he laptop, some headphones, and his mp3 player. Izzy glanced at the clock, it read 6:03. _It's 15 mins. here to Tai's, I have some time to kill,_ Izzy thought and decided to get on the laptop.

Getting ready: Tai's point of view.

_Damn, this place is a mess. Okay, I got 2 hrs. and 30 mins. I can do this! _Tai encouraged himself. Well, his apartment wasn't really messy, but it was kinda messy. He took out the trash, vacuumed, swept, mopped, picked things up from the floor, cleaned the bathroom mirror, rearranged some things, made his bed, and sprayed some air freshener around, everything was, well, decent. He went to his closest picked out some dark green shorts, a red shirt, and green snickers. He glanced at the kitchen clock. It was 7:18. _Finished with 12 mins. to spare._ And with that Tai laded down on the couch till, he heard his doorbell ring.

I'll finish the next chapter laterish (instead of homework this is what I will do, no I don't do homework) and it will be up tomorrow.


	2. Arrival

Arrival

It's 6:25 as usual Izzy arrives 5 mins. Early.

"Wow you cleaned up great," Izzy said looking around last time he was there it was well... Less decent.

"Yup, wanted to clean up and show you this place wasn't always filthy."

"Is that why you invited me," asked Izzy, feeling disappointment flowing throughout him.

"NO!" Tai yelled as Izzy turned around.

"Relax I'm just closing the door."

"Oh." Tai felt his cheeks burning. _No way! He's a guy I shouldn't feel this way towards him. _Tai tried to convince himself but it was to late. He knew he likes Izzy and that was one reason why he invited Izzy here.

"Hey, Tai where do I put my overnight bag? Oh and I brought snacks." Seeing Tai's expression he added, "Just as I thought you were to bust cleaning to get snacks. I brought a flashlight in case the lights go out again."

"You shouldn't have done that. I could have run down the street tot the gas station. It's right across from here."

"I know I just didn't want you to go out this late it's already dark out."

Both boys blushed a faint pink. _Why did Tai just blush?_ Wondered Izzy.

"Okay, well let's get down to the fun!" Tai sounded excited, because he was planning to tell Izzy about his feelings. Indirectly that is. That was the real reason he invited Izzy.

"Okay," Izzy eyed Tai weirdly. _Okay today's your chance! Tell him how you fell._ Both had the same plan but the other didn't.

"You didn't bring, Hershey's. Oh, and can we put your mp3 player on speaker?" Tai said.

"Crap! I knew I forgot something and yeah. I want to show you video that I have on my laptop. Wait why are you in my bag?"

"I wanted to knew what snacks you had."

"Tai..."

"Wanna head over to the gas station or stay here?"

"Go!" Izzy said remembering the way the guys who stare at Tai like they want to eat him that work at the gas station.

"Okay, don't have to yell."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Next chapter will be up tomorrow or Saturday.


	3. The Trip, Back, and Games

The Trip, Back, and Games

Both Tai and Izzy headed across the street to go to the gas station.

"How have you been?" Tai ask, trying to start up a conversation.

"Good I guess. You?"

"Same. You know what's odd?"

"What?"

"The fact that you forgot to bring Hershey's. You always forget Butterfingers, but never Hershey's!"

"I know this is rare. But don't go psycho on me."

"Just trying to make conversation."

"Okay."

It was silent until they stepped through the doors of the gas station.

"Hey, Tai! Who's your friend?"

"Hey. You guys remember Izzy."

"Hey can we hurry I left my laptop on," he lied he hadn't but he wanted to leave as fast as they could.

"Really? 'Kay we'll just buy the snickers and leave."

"Aw, can't you stay a bit?" Asked the one whose name tag read Larry.

Tai flinched as if remembering a bad memory.

"Nope, besides Izzy's battery is low, so we gotta hurry."

"You sure?" This time it was Steve who spoke up.

"Yup."

After, they bought the chocolate along with some Mtn. Dew they headed for the door. It was locked. _No not again! Not with Izzy here! _Tai panicked remembering, how last time Larry and Steve had "experimented" on Tai a "special" thing. In other words they practically raped him.

"What's wrong? Steve just unlocked the door. Let's go," Izzy broke through Tai's thoughts.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Steve."

Larry and Steve just smiled and eyed him with devilish looks on their faces. _What the hell was that? Tai looked scared. _Izzy wondered. It was silent on the way to Tai's apartment. Izzy was itching to ask just what the hell they did to him.

"Thanks for helping me back there. Oh want to play Bingo?"

"No problem. Bingo? Um... Sure..."

"Whoever wins gets the Mtn. Dews!"

"Your on!"

Izzy ended up winning. Tai complained until Izzy gave him a small sip. That quieted him down.

"Tai here's the video I wanted to show you."

It was a video of Izzy on vacation being tackled by someone. It cracked Tai up.

"That's not what I wanted to show you!" Said Izzy's flushed face. "It must be here somewhere. Crap, no, no! Damn you! It got deleted."

"You deleted it when you spazed out about that video didn't you?"

"Haha, yeah.."

"Ah, very nice."

End for now I'll upload another chapter in 2 days.


	4. This is it

This is it.

I don't think this is the best one. Sorry if it took longer than I expected.

–

"Hey Izzy?" Tai asked, half asleep. All night they had played games and Tai had yet to tell Izzy what he wanted to tell him

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you."

"I do too, but you go first." Izzy's heart was racing.

"I... um... like... you..." Tai was tripping over his words, wondering what Izzy would say. In response Izzy leaned up and pressed his lips against Tai's. Tai was shocked for a minute but quickly came back and kissed Izzy back.

"I like you too," Izzy said against Tai's lips.

Moments kept passing by and Tai and Izzy just sat on Tai's couch kissing each other, pressing against each other. Until they finally had to let go to breath. Both were breathing hard. But again pressed each others bodies and kissed. Izzy's back was now against a door. _How did I get against a door? _Izzy thought. Then, something came to his mind. They were heading towards Tai's bedroom and Izzy wasn't thinking of resisting instead he smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Tai asked when they were finally in his bedroom.

"Just happy you feel the same way about me that I feel about you."

"Is that so? Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this."

Tai very gently shoved Izzy against his bed and began him from his cheek and was heading towards his neck, very gently sucking Izzy's skin. Izzy moaned. _It feels good._ Izzy thought to himself. Izzy hands automatically went to rip Tai's shirt off at the same time that Tai was removing his. Tai's mouth was on Izzy's now. Izzy slide his arms up and over Tai's shoulders. Tai's tongue slide into Izzy's mouth and was "playing" with Izzy's. Izzy moaned again.

"I see that you're enjoying this." Tai whispered, now he was messing with Izzy's pants and his own. In reply Izzy moaned again.

Tai now had put himself between Izzy's legs and had his own spread apart along with Izzy's. As Tai kissed Izzy's neck he began gently thrusting inside of Izzy. Pleasure and pain spread throughout his body. But mostly pleasure. Izzy moaned again. Tai pressed his lips against Izzy's and this made Izzy moan louder. Both were enjoying this. With each thrust Tai gained speed and each time was closer to the end than the last. When finally Tai felt it coming he thrusted as fast and as gently as he could. Izzy almost screamed when the last thrust came. Now Tai was at Izzy's side, both were breathing hard.

"That was great," Izzy said in Tai's shoulder.

"I know," Tai gently kissed Izzy's forehead.

Both smiled at each other and started drifting to sleep when they heard someone knocking at the door. Both were tired and neither wanted to get up and answer it so both fell asleep to the knocking at the door.

–

There shall be more! I hoped you liked it.


	5. Nightmare

Nightmare

Sorry if this is really late.

–

Both Izzy and Tai fell asleep to the knocking on Tai's door and Tai was dreaming reliving a horrible memory.

–

There was knocking at Tai's door he went to go answer it and there standing in his doorway was Larry and Steve.

"Hey, Tai," Steve said grinning evilly.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here at 5 A.M?"

"You left your change at the gas station, here," Larry spoke up the same evil smile on his face that Steve had.

Tai took the change and was beginning to close the door, when both Steve and Larry caught the door.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?"

"Um... Sure."

So entered Larry and Steve.

"Do you want something to drink?" Tai called from the kitchen.

"Yes, I'd like water. You Steve?"

"No thank you."

Both evilly smirked at each other for they both had a plan.

"Here's your water, Larry."

"Thank you."

Larry grabbed Tai by his wrist and pulled him in for a kiss while Steve came from behind Tai and grinded against him. Tai was confused, startled, and scared. He began kicking and punching but someone tied his hands with his belt and another grabbed his legs. With Steve holding his arms and Larry his legs they lifted Tai to his bedroom were they put something in his mouth to shut him up. Tai was scared.

"Now Tai we want to teach you something 'special' and 'experiment' on you. We don't want to hurt you just don't move."

Both said at the same time. Then it started first was Larry pain and blood came from Tai's entrance and then Steve replaced Larry inside of Tai. Steve was rougher and crueler than Larry and it hurt more. After, Tai stopped screaming and crying they left.

–

"TAI! TAI, WAKE THE HELL UP!" Izzy yelled and finally grabbed a cup of water and split it on Tai's face.

"What happened, Izzy? Are you alright?" Tai sounded scared.

"yes, are you? You were screaming 'Stop!', punching and kicking in your sleep."

"Yeah, I'm, alright," Tai grabbed Izzy and held him tightly, "Izzy I'm so glad you're here."

Izzy squeezed him and said, "I am too, it'll be alright, Tai."

Sorry for it being late! Did you like it?


	6. Knock, knock

Knock, knock

Sorry for the wait I thought I had already uploaded this chapter, good thing I check before I started typing the next one which will be up later.

An hour after Tai woke from his nightmare, he wouldn't tell Izzy what it was about, they heard knocking at the front door. Tai was still shaken by reliving that memory so he and Izzy went to the door. He and Izzy's arms were around each others waist. When they opened it, it was Matt and Sora. They looked at Izzy and Tai for a minute then a wide grin spread through both their faces.

"I knew you guys like each other!" Sora squealed.

"I'm happy for you guys," Matt smiled.

Both Izzy and Tai, blushed as red as Izzy's hair.

"Oh, you guys are so cute together!" Sora exclaimed stars in her eyes.

"Thanks," Tai said wrapping an arm tightly around Izzy's waist, pulling him closer to Tai.

Sora and Matt smiled, "Can we come in?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, you can. Come on in," Izzy and Tai let Sora and Matt enter.

"So how long have been dating?" Izzy asked this time, observing the way Sora and Matt looked at each together and how close they were, plus they were holding hands.

"Three days, we came by to tell you that."

"Well, we congratulate you guys as well."

"Thanks."

Sora and Izzy were on the sidelines watching Matt and Tai talk. Tai would occasional look at Izzy smile and squeeze his hand. While Matt had an arm around Sora's shoulders. Eventually Sora and Izzy began talking between themselves. Izzy leaned against Tai and said, "So what's up, Sora?"

"Glad, because I know Matt feels the same way about me that I feel about him, you?"

"Yeah, I was worried Tai wasn't going to feel the same way about me. Since well you know, both of us being guys."

"I know what you're trying to say, but he does. So that must make you happy."

"Yeah, it does."

"Hey, now. Don't talk like that," Tai said pulling Izzy in for a hug and whispered, "I'll always like you, no LOVE you."

"Hey don't get all mushy in front of us," Matt suddenly said.

"sorry," Izzy and Tai said at the same time. Sora laughed, "I think, it's kinda sweet!"

"If you say so I'll agree to it," Matt said and kissed Sora on the cheek.

"Hey don't get all mushy in front of us," Tai mimicked Matt, they all laughed.

They all sat down because they got tired of standing. They chatted and chatted until Matt got a call from his band so he and Sora had to leave.

"Well, I wish you guys good luck," Sora said.

"You guys too," Izzy replied back.

They smiled and left Tai, once the door shut, pulled Izzy in fro a kiss, "Hmm... Tai remember what you said earlier about always loving me?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well I love you too," Tai smiled and pressed his body against Izzy's. There mouths opened and their tongues slipped into each together mouths. They broke away when they had to take a breather. When they opened their eyes they looked in each others' eyes. Starring deeply into them they were captured by each others gaze. They finally came back to their senses and went to the kitchen to fix breakfast.

"What do you want to eat?" Tai asked going behind the counter.

"I don't care."

"Okay, let me show you my cooking skills," Tai cooked eggs and bacon.

"Wo, this is realy good!" Izzy shouted.

"You think so?"

"Yup!" Tai smiled at Izzy, who was stuffing his face.

I wrote this while babysitting some 3 years olds who like kicking people in the shin, not fun. Hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you guys think.


	7. Truth be told

Truth be told

Been a while since I made a new chapter hasn't it? Anyways enjoy!

It has been a month since Tai and Izzy were going out and they were still wondering on how to break it to their families. Matt and Sora were cheering them on after they tell their families they would tell everyone else. Especially Davis. He had somewhat grown quite attached to Tai. Izzy had almost punched Davis out of jealousy because he had been clinging to Tai's arms and what pushed him over had been when Davis grabbed Tai's hand pulled him really close. But, Matt was there so he yelled at Davis, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" grabbed his collar and dragged him off of Tai. Izzy then put himself between Tai and Davis. Tai looked afraid. He turned his head away from Davis and down to look at Izzy, who he smiled down at. After that happened both of them decided they had to tell their family and friends. So that was how they were in this situation. Tai's mom and sister were both sitting on the same couch while Izzy's mom was across from them looking at Izzy with a confused expression.

Izzy sucked in his breathe and said in a rushed tone, "Okay me and Tai have something to tell all of you."

Tai picked up the rest, "Well this isn't east to say but me and Izzy are-"

"GOING OUT!" his sentence got cut short by his siter.

"Yes, we are," Izzy said this time.

"That's great!" both mothers exclaimed hugging there sons, "You two always looked perfect together!" Both Tai and Izzy were confused they half way expected them to turn pale and shocked not like Sora and Matt's reaction. Well mainly Sora's.

"W-what? So you guys are okay with this?" Both boys looked at their mothers' and Tai's sister.

"Hell yes! Goodness, I'm tired of you two 'secretly' staring at each other when all of us hang out!" Kari shouted.

"Yes and Izzy I did grow tired of you leaving up a photo of Tai on your laptop when you went to the kitchen for a drink!" His mother said making Izzy blush a deep red.

"And you Tai you were always wondering on whether to call Izzy or talk to him the next day!" Tai's mother said, making Tai turn a deep shade of red like Izzy. They both smiled with their flushed cheeks.

"Glad you took it well," Tai said wrapping an arm around Izzy's shoulders, pulling him against his chest. The two mothers smiled at their sons as they left saying they had something important to do followed by Kari who hugged both Izzy and Tai as she left.

"Good luck, you should tell everyone else. I think Davis is beginning to have ideas about Tai," Kari also said.

"I know we were planing on telling everyone else after we told you guys."

"Smart idea, you guys are smarter than you look. No offense."

"None taken."

"Well, I've got to go see you all later."

"Bye," Tai closed the door. And pulled Izzy in for a quick kiss, "Now we have to wait for everyone else," Tai whispered as he wrapped his arms around Izzy's shoulders and rested his chin on his dead.

~_An hour later~_

"What did you call us here for?" asked Davis once everyone of their friends were there. As usual he was clinging to Tai.

"We're getting to that," Tai said after prying Davis off of him, sitting next to Izzy looking at him and squeezed his hand. Davis was staring wide eyed at Tai and Izzy as he saw the look they gave each other. It looked like they love each other.

"Davis, wh don't you sit with us?" Matt said to him motioning to a place next to him and smiling at Soar.

"Okay," he managed to mumble.

"Okay every me and Izzy," Tai smiled at Izzy," have some news to tell everyone," he took a shaky breath, "me and Izzy are... Dating.," he let those last words hang in the air. Davis felt as if he if a sword had stabbed him in the chest.

"That's great!" TK shouted.

"i knew you guys were perfect to together," Yolei said hugging them along with everyone else, but Davis just stood there. _What he likes that nerd and not me? What does Izzy have that I don't! _ Anger was beginning to burn in him, fire in his eyes he stormed out of there yelling over his shoulder, "Well good luck! I need to go home now." He silently added "Oh and fuck off Izzy, Tai's mine."

_That's what you get_, Izzy thought to himself. He normally wouldn't feel happy if someone was sad or some shit like that, but Davis had tred to steal Tai from him. Then again it wasn't his fault, he didn't know.

"Ignore hi he's just dealing with a broken heart," Matt said suddenly.

Tai sighed, "Well me and Izzy are going to leave now we have _things_ to attend to," he winked at Izzy,

"Okay! But, fill us in with details when you guys are done!" Yolei shouted as Izzy and Tai headed out the door. Once they got inside Tai's apartment, he pushed Izzy against a wall and kissed him. They stood like that their bodies pressing against each other. Izzy let out a moan once Tai was on top of him (they fell to the floor). They separated, Tai smiled down at Izzy.

"How do you think everything went?" He asked in a low, smooth voice, his eyes demanding what Izzy already knew.

"Well, but I don't think Davis liked the nes."

Tai sighed, "i know, but I don't gotta worry about him clinging to my arm."

"tru."

Tai laid down next to Izzy on the floor. _This feels good_, he thougt. But he wanted more, he kissed Izzy again and once again on top of him. He could feel Izzy's hands pressing him closer he let out a moan. Tai slowly began taking all of their clothes off in the process of undressing Izzy he would let his hands brush against Izzy's exposed skin. He positioned himself between Izzy's legs and pushed his member into Izzy's entrance. Thrusting into the spot he knew would make Izzy see stars. As felt himself getting closer to his release he rubbed Izzy's member in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Izzy covered their chests in his cum and Tai quickly came after that. Tai laid down next to Izzy and both of them fell asleep in each others' arms.

So what do ya think? Sorry it took a while to download. Anyways I already have half of the other chapter written so it should be up tomorrowish. I promise.


	8. Plan

Plan

Davis was shocked and upset, the guy he cared for more than anyhting was taken. He judged that the way they looked at each other that they truly did love each other. Pain settled in his heart. Then something hit him. He would get back at Izzy. Yes, he would Izzy was the one who took his Tai away from him! He would get his revenge. He thought for a moment. How would he get back at Izzy? Then he remembered something. There was a gas station across Tai's apartment. Two guys that worked there also hated Izzy because he always hung out with Tai. He would contact them and with their help he would get his revenge. An evil smile slowly spread across his face. Yes he would make Izzy pay. _He will pay! _Davis thought. As he sat down at his desk and began planning.

"Did ya here Larry?"

"Here what?"

"Our Tai has a boyfriend and someone's asking us to help get payback at his new boyfriend."

"Well, Steve I say we agree don't you? We need to teach that kid's partner a lesson or two. Don't ya agree?"

"Yes, I do I'll go call that Davis kid back."

"Oh, his name is Davi?"

"Yes."

"This is going to be fun," Both Grinned evily as Steve called Davis back to discuss the dtails fo the plan they had previously talked about when the offer for revenge was brought up.

Davis shut his phone and smiled wickedly. Steve and Larry had agreed to help him. He laughed to himself. This was going well. All they needed was to set the plan in motion which will be tomorrow, _You better watch your back Izzy, because you're about to get hurt,_ he thought,_ that's what you get for stealing Tai._ He sighed and laid down in his bed. _Tomorrow's going to be fun. _His smile widened, he was going to get payback.

Okay sorry if this is getting kinda lame. Don't expected an update tomorrow. Well maybe. 'Cause the next chapter's giving me some trouble. Tell me what you guys think.


	9. Meanwhile

Meanwhile

I changed the summary and title 'cause well it's far off base from my original plot and also this might be the last chapter before summer starts or I might just leave it like this for a while, just sayin' in advance. Unless someone wants me to pick it up earlier (which I doubt) then I will.

While, Davis was planning his revenge on Izzy and while Tai and Izzy were having "fun" there was someone started thinking that Davis was planning on getting payback and that someone was TK. He over heard Davis talking on the phone, the reason why he was there was to check up on him and after what he heard him say TK ran like hell and called his brother Matt as soon as he could. After TK told Matt what he overheard, Matt said, "I'll call Izzy and tell him, Oh! And thanks TK. See ya, bye." TK was worried if they would tell Izzy before the "plan" started. But, Davis said the plan would be in motion starting tomorrow during the get-together. _Hopefully Matt will be able to reach Izzy._

"Thanks for the heads up, I owe you one, bye," Tai closed Izzy's phone and stared at it.

"Who was it?" Izzy asked, he was lying on the couch.

"Matt, he said that Davis has a plan against you."

"What?"

"Yeah, apparently he already considered me, his and got pissed at you for dating me and he made a plan. That would have him, Steve, and Larry. Luckily TK went to go see how he was and overheard the whole thing."

"What was the plan?"

"It was that tomorrow Steve and Larry would crash the get-together, would separate you from me and take you hostage for three days. In these three days they would... hurt you," Tai looked said.

"Then I won't go to the get-together," he said as he moved closer to Tai.

"Do you think that would help?"

"Yes, because that way they can't take me."

"Okay!" Tai smiled at him. He felt bad cause he hadn't told him the rest of the plan. That after that they would "talk" to him, trip him, "accidentally" drop things on him, and wouldn't stop until Izzy would get so frustrated and leave Tai. He just couldn't bring himself to say it. So instead he said, "I'll stay with you so you won't be lonely./"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay!" Tai smiled as Izzy made his way towards his laptop Tai just watched him hoping nothing would.

Did you like it? Sorry if that plan was all cruel or just plane lame.


	10. Ditching the gettogether

Ditching the get-together

Okay I'd like to thank Rain621 for giving me encouragement to cough up this chapter so this one goes to her/him. Izzy's POV

~{-}~

Me and Tai felt bad because we were ditching the get-together, but everyone said they understood. All of them said that they needed to keep me safe. But we still felt bad. So here we are now, at my apartment (Tai refused to stay at his). I decided to get on my laptop and check my e-mail (I check it every once and a while).

"Why do you check you e-mail so much?" Tai asked, he had been silent the hole time, but say next to me, occasionally squeezing my hand.

"I get bored plus there's this cousin I have who always e-mails me. You know her.  
"Who?"

"Bella."

"Haha yeah, I remember her. So you guys are close?"

"I guess.. She sends me updates about my uncle, he gets sick a lot."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I could tell Tai was thinking of something to change the subject. Silence filled the room as I checked my e-mail, only three new e-mails. One from Bella Uncle Rod's doing good and two from... DAVIS? Tai most have seen my expression because he asked what was wrong. I told him that I got two e-mails from Davis and he told me to check what they said.

The first one read: "Hey, Izzy I heard you aren't going to the get-together what to chicken to show your face? Well damn Izzy, I expected that from you since you are a weak, computer geek hiding behind your "new" boyfriend, Tai. Well he's not gonna be yours for long, I'm gonna take him away from you, no matter what you say or do he's going to be MINE! Whether you like it or not! Haha! You will regret ever liking him! I promise you will!

Haha, best of 'wishes', Davis"

Okay that e-mail got to me a little. Tai was leaning in to read it. He nodded when he was done. His usually tan skin had turned pale. I clicked on Davis' next e-mail.

"Oh, Iiiizzzyyy you might want to watch your back, because I got two people who can back me up and 'your' Tai can't protect you from them. The next few weeks will be living hell for you. Hmmm... I have a feeling you or Tai wouldn't want to go over Tai's place. If you do you'll regret it. Oops, I didn't mean to say that. HAHAHA! I will get my revenge Izzy. Watch your back. Good luck, you'll need it because not everyone will be able to protect you forever. They will slip up at some point and when that happens I will be there to cause you pain. Izzy, I'll give you a fair warning break up with Tai or you will pay.

Davis."

Okay, so I got two threatening and scary e-mails from Davis, I was a little shaken up.

~{-}~

Tai's POV

I read both e-mails that Davis sent to Izzy. I was going to beat the living shit outta that bastard. I could tell Izzy was pretty shaken up by the way his hands shook when he moved them.

"Izzy it's going to be alright, I won't let him hurt you. He'll have to go through me to get to you, plus we have everyone else as back up."

"I know, but still I'm scared."

"Don't be," I was getting nervous.

"He has Steve and Larry as help doesn't he?"

"...Yes."

"If he has them as back up then that's what he meant by we might not want to visit your place."

"Don't worry about it, I just won't go over to my place."

"What about your clothes?" Damn I forgot about that.

"I'll ask Matt to go get something for me. Davis is scared of him."

"Really? I always thought that he wasn't."

"No he is, why do you think Matt's the only one who can make him act straight?"

"I see..." We dropped the subject and started watching "The Seed of Chucky" it's supposed to be a scary movie but it's funny as hell. So the rest of the day we spent it watching movies and talking about random stuff. We weren't looking forward to tomorrow.

~{-}~

Sorry if the ends a bit rushed. So did you like? And I don't own "The Seed of Chucky". But that movie is funny. Well I think it is. I want to know what you guys think of this:

"Did you get the license plate number?"

"Huh?"

"Of the truck that hit me last night."

I didn't come up with that I got it from another fanfic. Just wanted to share that.


	11. Really?

Really?

I don't own Nightmare on Elm Street, Blades of Glory, Lifehouse, Three Doors Down, or All American Rejects. And I'm not a big fan of horror movies thought I'd mention that. Personally I like this chapter better than the others I wonder if you guys will too... Tai's POV (yup the next chapter is the last one that I'm putting in someone's POV.)

~{-}~

I woke up to the sound of First Time by Lifehouse filling the apartment. I turned towards the sound of the noise noticing that Izzy was no longer next to me. I panicked. What if they had broken in to the apartment? Wha- what if Steve and Larry did something to Izzy? I mentally slapped myself I was drawing conclusions too fast. Anyways, I don't think they would play Izzy's favorite mix CD filled with , mostly, Lifehouse, Three Doors Down, and All American Rejects. I sat up and changed, then I went to he kitchen, which is where the music was coming from, I found Izzy already seated and eating breakfast.

"Hey," I heard him say as he turned around he grabbed something on the counter and motioned for me to go over to him. I did. When I reached him, he pulled me in for a hug.

"Izzy, are you alright?" Panic layered my voice, what he said next shocked me and was a very unexpected question.

"What did Larry and Steve do to you?" I froze. _How did he find out?_ I pulled back and looked at Izzy. It was filled with sadness and looked as if he had been crying. He turned his face away form me, but I put my hands on either side of his face and turned his face so I could see it. My heart felt like it would burst out of my chest, "Who told you?" It was a simple question that was laced with concern.

"...I-I got an e-mail from them s-saying that they..." his voice trailed off. I hadn't meant for him to find out this way. I pt my forehead against his.

"Izzy, I'll tell you everything that happened, but first we need to eat," the last part was just to stall. Haw am I going to tell him what happened? I had built a wall from me and what happened that night. I tried to forget, but deep in my unconscious brain it kept nagging at me. After what happened I had noticed everyone giving me concerned glances some even asking what was wrong. I had desperately tried to hide it. How could I explain that? How could I explain that whenever I had fun I remembered the events of that night? How could I explain that the things that took place that night haunted and held me down? How could I?

We finished eating as I put our dishes in the sink when I felt a tug on my wrist. I turned to see Izzy there beside me, I saw him trying to make me go to the living room. I grabbed his hand and let him lead me towrads the living room.

"Tai what happened?"

I felt a lump form in my throat, could I do it?

"You can trust me, Tai. It'll help to talk about it."

I took a sharp intake of breath before I started, "A while back I went to the gas station to buy some gas and I left my change, it was the day school started. Later somewhere around 5 A.M. they showed up, it was the time the gas station closed, and said that they came to return it. So I took it and was closing the door when they asked if I was going to let them in so I did. When they entered I asked them if they wanted something to drink and only one of them said yes."

I took a deep breath before continuing, "W-when I-I came back I gave Larry his water, Steve did want anything, and when I did he grabbed my wrists and kissed me. W-while h-he did that S-steve began grinding against m-me. I tried to e-escape by punching and kicking them. But, one of them tied my wrists with their belt and the next thing I know I'm being carried towards my r-room. Where th-th-they r-r-r-" I couldn't say it, I just couldn't say the word that described what they did to me. I just couldn't. I put my face in my hands and felt tears beginning to slide down my face. Then I felt Izzy wrap his arms around me and hug me close.

"I'm sorry," those are the only words I could say to him.

"Sorry fro what? You didn't do anything Tai! They're the ones that did! Not you! Don't say sorry for anything. 'Cause it's note your fault. Got it?" I was stunned I thought he would hate me, yell at me, or at least be mad that I didn't tell him.

"Y-your not mad?"

"Of course not, I can understand why you didn't tell me sooner so it's okay."

I smiled and pulled him closer to me, "So how about we get ready for school?"

"Okay."

Izzy's POV

We got ready to go to school and in a flash we were already pulling up, both of us didn't want to go to school, but it would be best if we did. I was thinking about what Steve and Larry did to him, when I heard a tap on my side of the car. I turned to see that it was Matt. He stepped back so I could get out, Tai was already beside him. When I got out Tai grabbed my hand, not that I cared if people saw us. He squeezed my hand and I squeezed back.

"Did you two have fun yesterday?"

"Yup," Tai replied, "we watched movies."

"What movies?"

"Nightmare on Elm Street, Blades of Glory, The Seed of Chucky, and many more."

"I see, well talk to you guys later, class' are about to start," matt was right. So the three of us headed towards our first class. Classes passed in a daze. After school was over Matt invited us to play dodge ball and we did. The team captains were John and Charlie. I knew Charlie well, but not so much John. Like it mattered. I was, naturally, the last person picked. On John's team there was Matt, Davis, Carl, and some other people. On Charlies team there was me, Tai, Charlie, Marco, and some other people. The first person to get out was on John's team which was, Carl. He tripped on a ball and Tai throw a ball at him when he got up.

I was running around dodging balls that kept coming my way, mostly form Davis. Everyone on my team noticed Davis aiming for me and when someone stepped in front of me to catch the ball, he had to take a few steps back because that's how hard Davis was throwing the,. So to get him out tai, Charlie, and Marco decided that they would throw all their balls at him. The rest of the time Davis was in Tai catched all of his balls that were thrown at me and threw them back at him. I felt bad because Tai was helping me and I couldn't help him. Even with Tai helping me I got out. I watched as Tai, Charlie, and Marco got everyone out from John's team.

I waited for Tai outside of the locker room. The person who came out before anyone else could was, Davis. Just my luck. When he came out I was tempted to run in there and stay with Tai until he was done changing, but Davis blocked the doorway, "Aw, Izzy are you waiting for Tai?"

I ignore him. He smirked at me and stepped towards me and I stepped back until my back hit a wall. He put his hands on my shoulders punning me to the wall. Davis was really beginning to freak me out and I got even more scared as he leaned in.

He whispered, " I'm going to make school a living hell for you Izzy. So, you better watch your back," he pulled away, but his face was inches away form mine. I saw an evil gleam in his eyes.

I was pretty sure he was going to do something when I heard Tai's voice, "Get aways form him, Davis," I looked over his shoulder and sure enough Tai was behind him looking like he was ready to kick someone's ass. Davis just smirked at me and left.

"Are you alright?" I could tell Tai was about to have a heart attack.

"Yup," I think he meant physically so it's not technically a lie.

"What did he say to you?" I hesitated before telling him what Davis told me. He nodded when I was done and said we should head home.

When we reached my apartment complex there was two figures blocking the entrance to my side of the apartment complex. I frowned, I didn't recognize the two men. So when we pulled up I asked if I could go in one of them said no because apartment 8F had been broken into and that the apartment had been trashed. Said that a neighbor reported it and that this section would be closed until tomorrow to make sure no one else's had been trashed. Also the saw two guys heading out of apartment 8H. I paled. 8F... was my apartment.

~{-}~

Sorry for the cliffhanger. Is anyone else the last person picked in games? No just me? Dang it! Anyways, review and please tell me if you guys liked this chapter. Thank you! Oh, last minute but I don't own See of Chucky either.


	12. Thank you

Thank you

Okay, just to clarify this. Everyone moved out from where their parents live and living by themselves. And in the beginning of July I might not update for 2 or 3 weeks 'cause I MIGHT go visit my aunt in Texas. Okay that's all.

~{-}~

Izzy's POV

Why, why, _why_? My apartment was broken into and now both, me and Tai, needed a place to stay. We couldn't go back to Tai's place because Steve and Larry will be waiting for us.

"Who are we going to stay with?" I mindlessly asked as we began walking towards my car.

"I'll ask Matt if we can stay with him until tomorrow," I felt guilt hit me hard in my stomach. I always let Tai do things for me that I should do for myself like today in dodge ball I let him block most of the balls that I should have blocked.

"I'll call him. I need to ask him, 'cause it's my apartment that was broken into."

Tai looked at me before saying, "are you sure?"

"Yes," I pulled my phone out before he could question me more and I called Matt.

The phone kept ringing, just when I thought it would go to his voice mail did Matt answer his phone, "Hey Izzy!"

"Hey," I was nervous I don't really ask people for help or talk to other people for that matter.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Actually, I called to ask for you a favor."

"Sure, anything."

"Um.. Well, someone broke into my apartment and that section of the apartment complex had to be closed and I was wondering if maybe... me and Tai could stay at your place until tomorrow.."

"Sure, no problem. What time do you guys think you will be here?"

"In 30 minutes I just have to see if I can get a few things."

"Okay see you then," with that we hung up.

"What did he say?"

"Yes, but I"m gonna try to see if I can get a few things outta my apartment..." my voice trailed off once I saw Tai's face, "T-Tai?" His face was filled with fear and anger.

"W-what if Steve and Larry are still in there? Izzy you shouldn't go along. I'll go with you," I remembered what Tai told me that Steve and Larry did to him.

"I don't think you should, I can ask one of those guards to come with me if they do let me get some things."

"No, Izzy. Even if one of those guys go with you I'm going."

"But-"

"No but's. I'm going with you," I knew he wouldn't change his mind so I just sighed and followed him back towards the entrance.

"Excuse me," one of the guys looked down at me. How tall is he? "I was wondering if, maybe, I could get something from my apartment?" My voice wavered as the guy stared down at me.

"Sure, but I'll need to go with you."

"O-okay."

Tai's POV

I could tell Izzy was nervous by the way he glanced around as if a clown was about to pop up (he hates them after watching a scary clown movie) and by the look on his face gave it away too. I glanced at Izzy. He was beginning to worry me. Once we reached his apartment the guard left us to get whatever we needed to get, but he was still at the apartment doorway.

"Are you alright?" I looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Yes," his eyes slide away from my face and to the floor.

"Tell me, Izzy. I know something's wrong," I put my hand under his chin and made him look at me. He sighed, "I-I'm worried that Steve and Larry might break into my apartment again. But instead of use being gone, we could be home."

"Don't worry, that won't happen. Just think positive."

He hesitated before he said, "A-are you sure that they won't do that?"

"I'm sure, now just think positive and nothing bad will happen," I smiled and winked at him, which made him blush.

"Okay let's get some things and head over to Matt's palace," he said as he grabbed his laptop and a bag that had some clothes. I grabbed what I needed, which was a T-shirt, shorts, and a change of clothes. Izzy had the same things, pajamas a change of clothes, and his laptop.

"Ready?" I asked him and he nodded. I stuffed the few things I had in a gab and we headed down towards the car. We drove to where Matt lived, which wasn't to far from where Izzy lived.

"Hey," is how Matt greeted us along with a, "Come in."

He showed us where we would be staying. He had a spare room. Both of us set out stuff down and laid down on the bed. I wrapped an arm around Izzy's shoulders and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his head on my shoulder and I rested my head on his. WE stayed like that for a little bit before I sat up and smiled down at Izzy before I pulled him up with me.

"Come on. Let's go grab something to eat," I said.

"Okay, but we should ask Matt if he wants anything since he's letting us stay with him."

"Okay. Hey, Matt!"

"Yeah?" Matt's voice came from the end of the hallway, which me and Izzy were now walking through.

"Do you want anything to eat? Me and Izzy are going to get something to eat."

"Yeah, could you grab me a pizza?"

"Sure, we'll bring them back here."

"Okay," and with that we stepped out of the apartment to get some pizza.

Matt's POV

I watched as Tai and Izzy went out to buy pizza, holding hands. They looked good together. I sighed Why couldn't Davis just leave them alone? _Haha, Davis won't be happy with the news I give him tomorrow._ I thought and was snapped back to reality as my phone rang. I looked to see who it was, it was TK/

"Hey, TK."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Actually, I called you to see if something happened to Izzy."

"No, why?"

"Davis just called me sayin' something about Izzy being in trouble."

"He just left with Tai to get pizza. I'll call him. Thanks TK."

"No problem," we hung up and I called Izzy.

"Hello/"

"Hey Izzy. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

I wasn't about to freak Izzy out so I said, "No reason. How long till you guys get here with the pizza? I'm starving."

"We're coming up the stairs."

"That quick?"

"You live 5 mins. Away from a pizza place and it's been 30 mins."

"Oh.."

"Okay, well see you in a second."

"Okay,"

Izzy's POV

I hung up with Matt and knocked on his door.

:What was that about?" I could hear concern in Tai's voice.

"Don't know. But, Matt said he was hungry so maybe that why he called."

"Hey you guys. Give me a pizza." Was the first thing Matt said as he swung the door open. He grabbed the pizza box I was carrying and carried it to the kitchen, that was attached to the living room, "Let's eat!" Me and Tai happily did as we were told. After we were done eating we talked a little. Then he headed off to ed.

"'Night, guys," Matt called from his bedroom door.

"Good night," me and Tai said at the same time we got ready for bed.

"Good night, Izzy," Tai whispered in my ear as he hugged me close.

"'Night, Tai," I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep to the sound of soft breathing.

~{-}~

Did you guys like? Oh and to the whole point of Davis calling TK will be explained in the next chapter it's not just something random. Please review.


	13. Help

Help

When Izzy woke up the first thing he saw was a sleeping Tai next to him. He stared at him for a few minutes before he looked at the clock. 6:15. He sighed. To early to be up, especially since it was a Saturday. He turned once again towards Tai. He watched him for a few minutes, before he snuggled closer and drifted off to sleep again.

Tai woke up when he felt someone next to him move. H opened his eyes to a see a mess of red locks in his face. He smiled and pulled Izzy closer to his chest.

"Oh, did I wake you, Tai?"

"No," he said as he buried his face in Izzy's red hair. He felt Izzy wrap his arms around his waist. Time passed and they remained like that, until Tai looked at the clock. I tread 11:26.

"Come on, let's get up," Tai finally spoke, deciding it would be better if the got up now then later. After all they were staying over at Matt's place. They got their change of clothes and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Izzy stopped Tai, "We should give Matt a heads up, before we take a shower and scare him."

Tai thought for a moment before he replied, "Okay, I'll come with you," since the day they found out that Davis was trying to hurt Izzy, he hardly left his side. Izzy looked around the apartment to discover that Matt had left and had left a note on the kitchen table. It read:

_Izzy, Tai,_

_Sorry I left so early in the morning. Today I have practice in the morning. You guys can use my shower and anything else you guys need to use before you leave to leave to Izzy's place. Call me if anything happens or if you guys need help._

_Matt_

Izzy read the note then showed it to Tai.

"I guess that means it's okay to use his shower, come on," Tai said. They walked towards Matt's bathroom. They undressed and got in. They were both directly under the water. It was a quick shower. They massaged the shampoo into each others' scalp an washed each others' backs.

"What do you say about hanging out at the park? After we drop off our stuff in you apartment," Tai spoke up.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea," Izzy replied as he followed Tai out the door. They locked the door before it shut and began walking down the steps.

When they reached Izzy's car they put heir stuff in the trunk and drove to Izzy's apartment.

"Izzy are you alright?" He sighed. He was getting tired of hearing that question coming from Tai's mouth. Isn't that the millionth time he's asked that question in two days?

"Yes, I'm fine, Tai. I wish you would stop asking me if I'm alright," Izzy sighed again. He hadn't meant for it to come off so rude, "Sorry I'm just tired of people asking me if I'm alright."

"No, you're right. I should stop asking you if you are alright ever 5 minutes," Tai didn't sound hurt, but Izzy knew he was upset.

"I'm sorry Tai. It's just that everyone is asking me if I'm alright. It gets really annoying sometimes. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," Izzy spoke he felt a stabbing pain in his gut, guilt.

":You don't need to," he sighed, "I'm just worried about your well being rite now. So I might get a little annoying," he felt that he most be getting annoying, asking that one question more than needed.

"You aren't annoying. I know you're worried. I'm sorry, but I don't feel like myself rite now so I might snap for no reason. It's not your fault Tai." Izzy felt that pain in his gut get heavier as he and Tai spoke. They fell into silence.

When they arrived at Izzy's apartment complex he spoke up, "Tai, I'm sorry. Can we just pretend nothing happened?" Izzy said as he felt like he needed to fix things. Why had he started that right anyway?

"It's fine, Izzy. You know you worry a lot," Tai smiled at him before he got out to the car. Izzy followed.

When they reached Izzy's apartment there was a police report taped to the door and a note from the apartment manager. Stating that nothing was taken and that the guards left at 4 A.M. And that he should check if anything was taken after the guard's left. He gently took both off of his door and went inside. He and Tai checked every room and corner, nothing was missing. When they both went to Izzy's kitchen they found another note on the counter. This time Tai read it. After he was done reading it he turned pale.

"What's wrong Tai?" Izzy asked.

"Th-That note... It's from Davis. It says that they did take something and to turn around..." Tai looked confused at that part. But, then they heard a chuckle from behind Izzy. He turned around to see three figures, in his kitchen doorway. Once Izzy saw them he jumped back and ran towards Tai. There in the doorway was Steve, Larry, and Davis. There was one thing that ran through both of their minds as they clung to each other: They needed to call Matt.

Davis frowned at the site in front of him. Tai had his arms around Izzy's shoulders as Izzy clutched his shirt. He thought for a moment before he told Steve and Larry to come with him for a moment. That was a big mistake.

When they left Tai pulled out his cell phone and sent both TK and Matt a text saying they where at Izzy's apartment and needed help. After both brothers read the message they said they needed to go somewhere and left where they were to go to Izzy's place.

~{-}~

What do ya think? I think I'm going to end it in a few more chapters... So I might finish this before I leave to Texas and I'm going to TRY to update Friday.


	14. No!

No!

Yay! I managed to upload today! Almost didn't.

~{-}~

"Let's go visit Izzy!" Was the first thing Mimi said when she found out that someone had broken into his apartment.

"But what if they aren't there?" Joe asked, it was on of the rare times he was able to make it to one of their meetings. Everyone was there, they had all been worried about Izzy.

"Hey, guys. I have to go somewhere. I'm sorry," TK interrupted whatever Mimi was about to say.

"Go where, TK?" Kari spoke up.

"Izzy's place," was his only reply before he ran towards his bike and began riding to Izzy's apartment that was only a block away.

"Let's follow him," Sora said startling everyone.

"Yes, that's a great idea!" Mimi said as she clapped her hands together.

"But, what if TK gets mad at us?" Joe asked.

"He's going to Izzy's we can say that we wanted to visit him too," Sora countered. Everyone hesitated, except Mimi, but then nodded in agreement.

Joe sighed, "Fine, I can drive us."

"Okay let's go," Kari said breaking the silence that had begun to settle around them.

With TK

TK rode his bike as fast as he could. He knew he should have told the others that Tai and Izzy needed help, but there just wasn't enough time to explain. So he just left as fast as he could. TK silently prayed that they would follow him. He turned the corner and was relieved to see Joe ahead of him in a dark blue Buick.

"Come on TK! Get in!" Kari shouted as the back opened. TK put his bike in the back as fast as he could and got in with it. When he closed the back they made room for him to get a seat in the front. They arrived at Izzy's apartment complex at the same time Matt got there.

"TK did you also get Tai's text for help?" Matt said while he made his way towards the entrance with TK next to him.

"yes, we were in the middle of a meeting when I got it. Everyone decided to follow me," TK explained.

"That's good we might need help. So it's a good thing everyone came," everyone followed close behind Matt and TK so they heard what they were saying. When they reached Izzy's door they found it open. They walked in cautiously when they heard Davis' voice coming from the living room.

"Do you tow think we should let Tai go?" They heard him ask. Everyone was confused. _Who is he talking to?_ Thought Matt.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. What if he tells someone that we were the ones who took Izzy? What do you think Larry?" Answered a voice that everyone recognized. Steve.

"I agree with you, Steve," when Larry spoke everyone's suspicion was confirmed.

"Yeah you guys are right. TK?" By this time the group had emerged from the hallway. Steve and Larry turned around and glared at the group.

"Davis where is Izzy and Tai?" Surprisingly it wasn't Matt that spoke, but TK.

"Everyone over here!" Everyone turned towards the kitchen doorway, that was being blocked by Larry, to see Tai waving his hands over his head. They saw a scared Izzy beside him.

"Hey you! Why don't you move so Izzy and Tai can come with us?" Mimi said her usual happy voice sounded dangerously pissed.

"He won't move," Davis said.

"Why?"

"Why should I let Izzy go?"

"Because he didn't do anything to you! Com on Davis please let them go," Kari spoke up coming from behind TK.

"No and he did do something to me! He took Tai away form me," the more Davis talked the more his face became red with anger. Flames were in his eyes.

"It's not his fault. He didn't even know you like Tai," TK said. Everyone stepped forward towards Davis. Larry and Steve forgotten shadows in a corner.

"Th-That doesn't matter! The only thing that does matter is that he took Tai away form me," he attempted to step back but was stopped when he felt the cold, roughness of the wall press against his back. Everyone softly begged him to release Tai and Izzy. Steve and Larry noticed that Davis was about to crack and became worried. The only reason they did help was to "play" with Tai again and hurt Izzy, in a way that neither Tai nor Izzy have seen or felt.

"O-Okay," when that one word left Davis' mouth Steve and Larry panicked. Steve did the only thing that he could think of. He took Izzy.

"Hey what are you doing?" Tai yelled as everyone, including Davis, ran after them. Izzy was stunned for a moment then snapped back to reality when they were outside. He clawed, punched, and kicked. He attempted to scream but Steve put his hand over his mouth. One of his neighbor's saw what was happening and called the police. There was only one person outside and he tried to slow them down, but was pushed down. They reached Steve's car when they heard police sirens. Larry was driving and rushed the car forward, swerving and barely missing Joe's car, that was trying to block them form escaping. In the back Larry heard muffled screaming beginning to stop. There wasn't as much and punching anymore either.

"what did you do to him, Steve?" This most have been the first time that Larry was worried that Steve took things too far.

"Oh, I just gave him a little drug that will keep him knocked out fro a little bit and when he wakes up he'll be gagg3ed and tied up. So he can't scream, kick, or punch when he does wake up," Steve winked at Larry through the revue mirror. Larry got an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he watched Steve tie and gag Izzy, Then they heard that sound again. Police sirens.

With Tai and the others

Tai's heart was racing. _They took Izzy!_ Was the first thing that came to Tai's mind when the police showed up. He blamed himself because he promised Izzy that he wouldn't let anything happen to him! He was bouncing up an down in the back of the police car.

After begging for the policemen to take him to where Steve car was he agreed and that he had to bring another person. He couldn't ask TK or Matt to come, he already owed them, he couldn't ask them for another favor. No, instead he chose his sister Kari.

"It's going to be okay Tai. Izzy will be alright," Tai turned towards Kari, who put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She offered him a smile and he returned it.

"Thank you, Kari. For coming with me."

"No problem," she smiled at him again.

"We're here," said the policeman bluntly as they ran out of the car one of them yelled, "Stay in the car!"

With Izzy

Larry was arguing with Steve when Izzy woke up. The first thing he noticed was that he was gagged and tied up.

"No Larry! I'm not going down without a fight!" Steve said as he calculated the chances of him escaping. Not with Larry or Izzy, but himself.

"But, it would be simpler if we just turned ourselves in rite now," Larry said back to him. Was Larry standing up for Izzy?

"No that's how quitters talk and we _aren't _quitters," Izzy stopped listening to their conversation and tried to find a way out of his bonds without making much nose. It failed. He accidentally kicked a can over. Making a loud _Clang!_ Sound. Steve turned around to face Izzy and a devious smile began to form on his face that made Larry and Izzy's stomach's so somersaults.

"Hm... I could use you," Steve's smile became wider when he saw Izzy pale.

"What are you doing?" Larry yelled as Steve grabbed Izzy and went outside. Larry jumped out to and yelled for Steve to stop.

"Stop this insanity Steve! Let him go!" He kept screaming as Steve stepped closer to the forest that was behind him. Steve used Izzy as a shield so if they shoot they would hit Izzy.

"Let me go free and you can have Izzy!" Steve yelled at the police. He inwardly laughed. Yeas they would let him go and they could have Izzy, but he would come back and get him. He would torture him, make him beg to stop, and make him bleed from areas that blood should come from. The policemen hesitated fro a moment before someone spoke, the chief most likely, "Fine," he called reluctantly. Steve smirked.

Before he let Izzy got he said to him, "I'll be back," and then he ran into the forest. The police pulled Izzy up and other police officers went to hunt Steve down.

"are you okay?' someone asked after they united him.

"I-I think so," he wasn't sure. Everything in his mind was mixed in together. He couldn't make sense of just happened.

"Let me see," the police officer looked Izzy up and down. He saw rug burns from the ropes and gag, then he noticed a large cut starting form Izzy's elbow to his wrist. It was under his arm and was bleeding. A lot.

"What's your name son?"

"I-Izzy."

"Well Izzy. You're bleeding quite a bit. We called the ambulance earlier they'll be here soon," no a second past before they heard the ambulances. When they arrived they made Izzy hold still as they wrapped bandages around his wounds. Apparently he ah more wounds than he and the police thought he had. He turned in the direction in which he thought Tai was. When he did he found that everyone was there with him. Joe, Mimi, TK, Matt, Yolei, Tai, and all the others. Izzy's head was spinning, but he still managed to stare straight at Tai without his eyes closing. Tai moved closer to him.

"are you okay?" Tai asked softly as they pushed Izzy to the ambulance.

"Yeah, I think. Maybe. I don't know," Izzy's head began hurting and spinning more than before.

"sire, are you going to accompany him to the hospital?" Someone asked Tai.

"yes."

"Then get in," Tai climbed in and starred down at Izzy. He grabbed his hand and squeezed it as he gazed down at Izzy's face. Tai felt his heart begin to ache and squeeze painfully. Tai clung on to a thing string of hope as they made their way towards the hospital.

~{-}~

Sorry for the cliff hanger!


	15. Forgiveness

Forgiveness

Don't own Digimon (yes I know really late and I keep forgetting to put this on every chapter.) And sorry for this being late I had a busy week last week (which was unexpected) and this chapter gave me some trouble. Sorry.

~{-}~

Larry looked around nervously. This wasn't supposed to happen. Izzy wasn't supposed to be sent to the ER, Steve wasn't supposed to be going to jail for assault and kidnapping, and Larry wasn't supposed to be in an integration room with two cops. Why had it turned out this way?

~{-}~

Tai paced around in the waiting room, waiting for the nurses to let him visit Izzy. He sighed in frustration and thought about what the nurse told him.

Izzy had a concussion, broken elbow, and a sprained ankle. He had a few cuts, some bleed a lot and needed to be stitched and others didn't bleed and would would heal on their own. Tai really, _really _wanted to punch Davis and kick Steve's ass. He sighed again and decided to sit down.

Everyone watched Tai and when he finally sat down Kari turned to TK, "What happened?" She asked her brown eyes filled with concern and sadness.

"Um.. Well..."

"Come one TK w all want to know," Joe said.

"Okay, well... Davis was planning on getting payback on Izzy and I overhead him make a phone call on how he would get payback, so I called Matt and told him and he told Izzy to stay home. But when Izzy didn't go to the get together Davis got mad and broke into Izzy's apartment which lead into them staying with Matt. And when Tai and Izzy went back this happened."

"So this is Davis' payback?" Mimi asked.

"Uh... Kinda... I think ti back fired,' TK was getting nervous and didn't know how to explain what happened.

"What TK means is that Davis' new plan was to take Izzy from his place, but didn't expect Steve and Larry to back stab him," Matt explained for TK. Everyone nodded.

Kari was about to speak when a nurse came an told them they could visit Izzy. The first on there was Tai. He grabbed Izzy's hand as he smiled down at Izzy's sleeping face, then at the rest of him. He was covered in bruises and had wires coming from his arms. After everyone was in the tiny room Izzy opened his eyes. When he opened them the first face he saw was Tai's concerned once. Izzy attempted to get up but was gently pushed back down by Tai.

"Don't move," was Tai's reply. He wanted to say so much more, but a large lump in his throat kept him from saying that he was sorry, sorry for everything, sorry for letting this happen, But he didn't need to, his eyes said it all.

Izzy smiled at him and said, "It's fine." Tai could feel tears begin to sting in his eyes as he smiled down at Izzy.

"Don't forget about us," Mimi's voice cut through the air. Tai chuckled softly.

"Mimi, you came to visit?" Izzy asked again trying to sit up, but was pushed down by TK.

:Yes and you need to lay down because the doctor said you shouldn't get up and move so much," Izzy sighed in defeat. He looked at all the face that surrounded him. All of his friends were there, Tai was there, but one face seemed out of place. Davis. Davis stood in the doorway looking remorseful, confused and sad

"Davis?" Izzy asked and all heads looked towards the doorway. He received glares form mostly everyone.

"I-I'm sorry Izzy," Davis said as he shifted on his feet nervously, looking straight into Izzy's eyes. No one said anything as shock filled the room.

"It's okay,"Izzy finally said breaking the silence that had settled. Tai squeezed Izzy's as he glanced down at him. Izzy squeezed back. He felt horrible but was happy, then something hit him.

What about Steve? He was the only one who didn't know that Steve was caught.

As if sensing his distress Tai said, "They caught Steve and he's going to jail. He can't hurt you while he's in there," Izzy relaxed hearing those words spilling form Tai's mouth, but Steve's words kept going round and round in his head.

"_I'll be back."_

Those words taunted him. As he replayed those words in his head someone called his name.

"Huh?" He said.

"Izzy are you alright?" Kari asked everyone starred at him with concerned expressions.

"Yeah, sorry. I kinda spaced out there," he smiled apologetically.

"Okay, well we asked you what you wanted to eat," Everyone was still looking at him concerned.

"Yes, please," he smiled sheepishly as he was reminded of his hunger.

"Alright then we'll _all _leave and give you, Tai, and Davis sometime to talk," Matt said as he herded everyone out and forced Davis inside the room

"l-Look Izzy I didn't... This..." Davis' voice kept trailing off, he didn't know what to say or where to start. He took a deep breathe before he said, "Izzy I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen, I just wanted to scare you enough ot leave Tai. None of this was supposed to happen. I... Don't know when things got so out of hand. I'm sorry," he said over and over again, never able to meet Izzy's or Tai's eyes.

"I forgive you," those three simple words made Davis' heart leap with joy.

"Th-Thank you," he said as he began to calm down, but the happiness that overflowed him couldn't make his heart stop beating fast with joy.

"I know you didn't mean for this to happen, Davis, so I can't blame you," Izzy replied softly as he watched Davis smile with joy.

Tai watched as Davis apologized and when Izzy forgave him. He was still kinda mad at Davis, but he was filled with joy. Tai smiled as Davis began to jump in his seat after a moment of stillness and he also smiled when Izzy's face relaxed from one of agonizing worry to peaceful relaxation.

"We brought food," Mimi's voice cut through the joyful air. Izzy noticed that Tai was just standing there when they began to pass out the food.

"What's wrong Tai?" Izzy asked as he took a plate of food. Tai smiled at Izzy.

"I'm fine," Everyone sat down somewhere and began eating, everyone smiled and laughed together the earlier problem was dismissed. When everyone finished eating they all said that that was most fun they have ever had eating and they began to clean up.

~{-}~

Steve felt angry. He hadn't had the chance to escape! Even if he hadn't managed to escape he was still pleased that he managed to hurt Izzy. He vaguely wondered if he would have the chance to hurt him again... Probably not. This _is _his second time being sent to jail. Aah, but the miracles of sidekicks always amuse him. He could get Larry to do his dirty work. Steve frowned when a thought crossed his mind. Larry had talked and was being very ignorant. He had showed a bit of defiance when they took Izzy.

Would he do as he says? Will he listen? Will he even _answer _his phone calls and letters? That would cause a problem. Steve gritted his teeth. If Larry no longer do as he says then who will? Davis? NO, he cracked and no longer wanted to hurt Izzy. Then who? No names came to his head. _Dammit, _he thought as he sighed. _Looks like I'm screwed. No one follows me and I have no one to do my dirty work anymore, _he sighed in defeat. He wanted to get back at Izzy, but it didn't look possible anymore.

~{-}~

What do ya think? Review? Oh, yeah I'm also going to update tomorrow. I promise, I will!


	16. Release

Release

Don't own Digimon.

~{-}~

Everything had cooled down Davis was forgiven by everyone and was there, with everyone else, the day Izzy was released. Tai was carrying all of Izzy's things as he checked himself out. Everyone anxiously awaited him outside. Once Izzy stepped out into the warm air and sunshine he was tackled by everyone, everyone gave him a hug. It felt nice. Being outside and knowing that he would be able to hang out with his friends somewhere besides the hospital when they visited. He felt uncomfortable when the nurses watched him and made sure he took his medicine, but they were only doing their job so he couldn't blame them.

After he hugged TK and returned to Tai's side he saw something in the corner of his eye. Izzy turned to his left and who he saw there made him step back in shock. It was Larry. Now that he could actually see Larry, he was always behind Steve and Izzy never got a good glance at him, he noticed that Larry had shaggy dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and had several freckles sprinkled across his cheeks and nose. It's funny when someone is no longer anyone else shadow that you could notice things about them.

Larry walked straight up to Izzy and said, "I'm sorry." Izzy was taken back. Had Larry just apologized to him?

As if reading his mind Larry explained, "I realized Steve was a bad guy and that all the stuff we did, was horrible. Tai, I'm sorry for all the stuff we did to you," Larry held his breath as he waited for an answer.

"It's fine. Tai?" Izzy called Tai's name as his face flashed from one of happiness to one of pain. He knew this expression change all to well, Tai normally got that look when he thought of what Steve and Larry did to him. Tai snapped out of it when he felt Izzy tug at his sleeve. He smiled.

"It's fine," everybody wondered about what Larry was talking about but decided to let Tai tell them on his own.

"Come on! Are we just going to stand here?" Kari asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, let's go celebrate Izzy's release from the hospital!" Everyone replied dragging Tai and Izzy off to celebrate. They even invited Larry to come along. _Everything is going to be fin. No more problems for a long time, or ever, _Izzy thought as he sat next to Tai in Joe's car. He smiled, he enjoyed the idea of nothing bad happening for a long time. Or ever. And with that happy thought they rode away form the hospital and towards a park to have some fun.

~{-}~

This is the end. Did you like the ending?


End file.
